


All for Love

by starrwinter



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Longing, M/M, starlight is a wonderful thing, thinking between chapters 3 and 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/pseuds/starrwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written originally as an entry for the YCon Anthology, but was not accepted. That's alright, I get to post it here instead for all you lovelies (plus it has been FAR too long since any Starfighter fics / updates for me...)</p>
<p>A little slice of my own take on what happens between chapter 3 and chapter 4 of the comic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for Love

A halo of gold trapped by deep space stars, sparkling in the pitch black of night. The rise and fall of light breath, un-labored by the earlier terrors of the day or heavy weight bearing down upon a speckled chest. Starlight dancing through the narrow slits of the port window, creating angled patterns along milky skin. The fire to touch, too warm to ignore any longer.

He traced over tired shoulders, lightly brushed against collarbone, firm strokes across a pair of nipples before trailing downwards. Skinny hips filled with ticklish spots learned from hours of patient practice. A low moan hummed into the quiet of the night.

A feast before his ravenous eyes, mouth turned up in a grin of unspeakable longing… but he would not disturb the slumbering form laid out before him. Breaths stuttering for a moment before the blond slowly turned to his other side in slumber, searching out the lost warmth beside him missing from the bed.

The watcher leaned back towards his lover, diving into the soft mess of starlit hair inhaling the unique scent; placing soft kisses where he fell. On top of the head, on each ear, a brow, to the nose and below a strong chin that would take no excuses from others.

The shadow huffed out a breath of his own in remorse. Of all the mind games he had played, all the scheming and toil just to stay a step ahead of others and keep himself alive was a heavy burden to bear.

He didn't deserve the delicate creature in front of him with the looks of an angel, but the nerves of steel. Far too perfect to allow a fall from grace. The one who must succeed at all costs to save the lives of everyone on the ship, and the universe for that matter.

Leaning down again towards the sleeping figure he nuzzled under his chin drawing a steadying breath of heady scent. The smells of sweat, hurried love-making after returning alive from another mission that almost brought them to their knees. The pain balanced out with pleasure to draw away thoughts from darker topics of death and destruction.

Placing soft kisses in his wake from the hollow of the throat, to jaw bone, cheeks to the ear he could never get enough of his lover’s scent; distinctly his to wear for all time. Caressing the shell of the other’s ear with hot breath he finally gathered the courage to speak.

“I’ve never wanted anyone as badly, as I want you…” he whispered again, a secret to be held and caressed by the midnight.

Leaning into the warmth of the other he drew strength for what he must do, what he needed to do to help them both survive.

If he needed to play the part of the villain, the treacherous murder dog who turned on his master to save their hides he would in a heartbeat. He never expected to fall so swiftly, so surely for another but even he could be surprised how an event could unfold.

Grasping the cold metal around his neck, he toyed with the engraved necklaces. Debating, deciding and taking action on his next steps.

Placing one last, light feather kiss to a temple he pulled away dragging the chains over his head slowly. He turned the dog tags over in his palms, warming the metal to avoid any coldness or shock in transferring their care.

Carefully pulling apart the ball clasp he wrapped the chain around his sleeping lover's neck like another embrace, before connecting the ends of the necklace together, to rest softly against the chest.

He found himself pulling away from the warmth, from his anchor to the moral, his just cause of the fight. Attitude and posture transforming the farther he ventured from his own personal beacon of light. Clothing re-fastening easily in the dark from repeated practice not to wake his sleeping partner.

One last long look from across the room before punching the panel door to pick up his task again. Mask sliding back into place of the snarling, fighting dog. Hallway light flooded in narrow bands into the room choking out the calm in its wake. A black clad shoulder turns its back on the room towards the task, shutting away and guarding a heart in the process before the door glides close with a final soft hiss.

Movement follows from the bed where heat has slowly escaped, two dwindling to one in the early hours of the night; longing emanating from the figure on the floor. A soft puff of sound escaping scarred lips, trembling from the loss of the others soft kisses and confessions.

The blonds' hands slowly find purchase on the still warm tags around his slender neck. Fingers deftly running over the engraved names and titles before clutching them tightly to his chest.

“I love you too, Cain…” was the only sound to be heard, confessed to the stars.


End file.
